This invention relates to an apparatus for holding a recording member in the form of an endless belt in proper position within a recording system, and also to a recording system using the same.
A recording member in the form of an endless belt of a photocopy machine or the like generally has a degree of flexibility, and extends around a plurality of rollers which support and drive it. The recording member may become worn and degraded after repeated use, and must be periodically replaced by a fresh one. A conventional practice in replaceing a belt-shaped recording member of a copying machine or other recording system has been to open the side of the recording system so that only the belt-shaped recording can be withdrawn from rollers which are often mounted in a fixed position in the system. Such practice simplifies any adjustment in position that must be made once the fresh recording member is installed since the positional relationship of the recording member with other members and devices disposed within the recording system remains invariable. However, the tension applied to the belt-shaped recording member must be released, and the surface or surfaces which are used to support the recording member must be adjusted for accuracy, resulting in a complex mechanism and operations. In addition, when a fresh recording member is run around the rollers to install it, the surface of the record may be damaged. Another approach has been to open the top of the recording system so that the recording member extending around the rollers can be lifted together with the rollers for removal. However, with such an approach a mechanism is needed to open the top of the system, and such mechanisms are often complex. Further, it is often necessary to readjust the positional relationship between the recording member and other members and devices within the recording system. Additionally, a complex arrangement is required to support the rollers movably within the system.